


The Blue Death

by Catfishhamsterlady



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Connor, Death, Detective Cases, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Top Hank, hankcon - Freeform, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catfishhamsterlady/pseuds/Catfishhamsterlady
Summary: Androids are threatened by a new group attempting to dispose of them. Since the law is now on their side, Hank and Connor are determined to find who’s been plotting out Android murders. After hitting a dead end, Fowler decides to call in help from the Feds. Hank and Connor have two new partners.





	The Blue Death

Red and blue flashing lights lit up the small house. Connor was kneeling before two bodies. His LED flashing yellow in thought, Hank grimaced in the corner at the scene. A dead android on the floor, atop of him was a young girl. Blood had pooled in between the androids legs where the girl lay. “It seems he was protecting her.” Connor spoke, LED flashing red at the horrible scene. “But then, he got shot twelve times. The murderer then went behind the girl with the gun and...” the evidence of what had happened was splattered upon the andriods clothes. Hank was in the corner, taking in the scene with pain in his eyes.

”The third body,” Connor continued. “In the kitchen. I believe that’s were it all ended.” The third body was another android male. An WK-501, who’s name came up as Theodore. The body that lay in front of him now, HV-320, named Riley. The young girl was adopted by the two, her name was Lily, Connor found standing. “Who’d wanna kill two androids and a kid?” Hank asked gruffly, the investigation obviously rubbing him in the wrong way.

Connor searched the evidence again, finding a size 4 child’s play shoe. A high heel that had traces of blood on it. Connor leaned in and licked the blood, standing with a grimace. “The blood on the heel was from Zachary Williams. Lily Williams’ father, who abused her.” Connor looked at Hank. “It seems that he wanted to take her back, or punish her.” Hank scowled angrily and marched past Connor, taking out his service weapon. “Well? What the fuck are you waiting for? Let’s go after him.”

Connor held a hand out to Hank, to stop him. “Wait, if this only happened a half an hour ago, he would not have gotten far. From the kitchen, I saw a small dog kennel.” Hank glared. “The hell does that have to do with anything?” Connor walked to the slide door, immediately scanning it. “Fingerprints,” He said and opened the door quickly. Children’s toys littered the backyard. He found a boxcutter near a new playset. Hank followed behind Connor with the firearm.

Before Connor got within ten feet of the dog kennel, a man rolled out from behind it. He was obviously on something, and Connor realized that Hank would be too slow to react. He took a second to scan, the box cutter would wound Zachary enough that it may kill him. The gun, if shot unnecessarily, could kill him as well.

In a moment Connor snagged the gun from Hank’s hands, shot Zachary’s hand. The man dropped his own gun and began to scream from the pain. “Zachary Williams, you are under the arrest for three accounts of first degree murder.” Connor said as Hank handcuffed him. “Androids aren’t people! They’re just plastic—“

”You have the right to shut your fucking mouth.” Hank growled hauling him up, surprisingly easily. Zachary screamed in pain from his hand. He grabbed the man’s shirt and shook him with a growl. “New laws state, androids have all the rights we have. They’re as much as people as my partner and I are. You are such a piece of scum on this earth I outta—“

“Lieutenant.” Connor said pulling Hank away. Zachary dropped back onto the ground with a whimper. “Go alert backup and an ambulance.” He instructed. “I’ll deal with the suspect.” Hank glared but followed what Connor said. Once they were alone, however, Connor grabbed the man by his injury and began to squeeze. The androids other hand went below Zachary’s elbow and lifted him up. Zachary cried out in pain, Connor glaring. “Do not provoke any more violence than there already is.” He said as Zachary ceased flailing. Connor released the wound and began to walk him to the front. The suspect turned to Connor with a growl.

“You Androids won’t get away with this. Feelings? Don’t make me laugh.” He sneered as Connor’s gaze hardened. “What makes you so sure of that?” He asked, curiously. “The Blue Death is coming for all of you plastic motherfuckers. She knows how to hurt you the most.” Connor walked him to the squad car the pulled up and sat him inside. “Tell that to the others.” Connor said slamming the door. The Blie Death? 

Connor decided to search it up, only finding “ _The Blue Death: Disease, Disaster and the Water we Drink.”_ Book by Robert D. Morris. He frowned and shook his head. “That man was under the influence of Red Ice.” Connor said, walking over to Hank. “I think we can let them finish this. I have a healthy meal in the slow cooker as we speak.” Hank seemed to brighten up at the thought of food ready at home. “Yeah, well, I’ll have to give them the evidence first.” Connor waited patiently and kept searching for groups called the Blue Death.

 

”Hank, have you heard of a group called the Blue Death?” Connor asked shutting the door behind Sumo. Hank sat at the table eating the pork chops Connor had cooked. “No, should I know them?” Hank asked and glared at Connor when he removed the beer from his pallet. “Well, Zachary Williams believes that they will singlehandedly wipe out all deviants by hurting those they care about most.” Hank laughed as he ate. “Oh yeah? Fat chance of that.“ He mused, shoveling some mashed potatoes in his mouth. Connor smiled and nodded. Connor studied Hank, scanning him over before hearing Sumo scratch at the door. 

Hank moved to get the door, Connor stood faster than Hank. “Eat.” Connor smiled and opened the door as Sumo bounded through, wagging his tail. Connor kneeled down and began to happily pet him. “Hello Sumo, are you ready for your dinner?” He questioned, standing and pouring kibble for Sumo. Connor watched as Hank slipped him a bit of porkchop. Connor sat down once again and blinked, his LED turning yellow.

”Hello Connor.” A young woman smiled from the bench of a dog park. Since Connor deviated, his zen garden has turned into a dog park with various things he’s enjoyed. Different breeds roamed, in the corner was a little ice cream stand he and Hank had visited. Then, there was the DPD in distant view. Around the dog park were wild lilacs which pleased him as well. The young woman, Elizabeth, was petting Sumo. The only dog he recognized. Elizabeth was to help him store memories and think through things so his emotions didn’t make too many irrational decisions.

”How was your day?” She asked kissing Sumo’s nose. She had blonde hair and brown eyes, and a very kind smile. Her hair was twisted up in a messy bun, she wore the DPD sweater Connor sometimes borrows from Hank. Connor smiled and sat beside her, looking around. “There was a case, and a man threatened that a group called the Blue Death would kill the androids.“ Elizabeth hummed and crossed her legs. “Well, I don’t think there’s much to worry about right now. Since there are new laws out, we’ve seen the DPD cracking down on a lot of android owners. Markus has been setting free more and more by the day.” Elizabeth reached out and gently took his arm. “With that out of the way, let’s talk about your relationship with Hank.”

Connor looked up to Hank who was now washing his dishes. “Welcome back.” Hank said as Connor leaned back. “Thank you.” The Android said and stood. “The game is on, would you like me to turn on the TV?” Connor asked. “Sure, thanks.” Hank said drying off his hands. Connor smiled as the tv turned on, a basketball game being played. Hank sat down, looking up at Connor. “You gonna sit down?” He asked, Connor sat beside Hank quietly. Sumo jumped onto the couch and crawled across both Hank and Connor’s lap. The two absentmindedly pet him as they watched the game.

At 11:38, Hank was halfway asleep on the couch. Connor gently got Sumo down, bidding him Goodnight. Connor wrapped one of Hank’s arms around his shoulders and walked him to his room. Connor laid him down and tucked him in, walking back to the living room to stay in standby mode while Hank slept.


End file.
